Leprechaun
by abysmal2218
Summary: Jack Frost meets the Leprechaun!


_Just something silly I wanted to write. It is strictly just a one-shot!_

* * *

March brought many things for Jack. He was still able to roam freely and spread his winter cheer wherever he wished, although he would have to slow his creativity down the closer April came. March brought more time with his family, the Guardians as they worked together to help Bunny prepare for Easter. He was able to spend more time with Jamie and his friends as well. He didn't mind March as much as other did. He didn't know why Tooth was bothered by the month that was really the beginning of spring and he definitely didn't know why Bunny thought of the month as a nuisance. Jack was surprised when North even grumbled something about it being a bad month.

Jack was confused.

Today, however, Jack was about to find out why his friends and family didn't like the month and even more specifically this day.

March 17th was a day that humans celebrated. What they celebrated, he didn't know. But every year they dressed in green and drank the day away. Children dressed in green and anyone that wasn't was chased and pinched. Jack thought it was just a silly holiday for them and didn't mind it. He actually had a lot of fun freezing the sidewalks and streets of the more inebriated and green donned people. They fell easier and didn't get angry about it. They would usually laugh and turn it into a contest.

As he flew around looking for some children to start a snowball fight with, he saw something green flash across the street and into the sketchier alleyway. It reminded him of how Bunny had lured him behind a building before the yetis snatched him up and tossed him through the portal. He obviously hadn't learned his lesson, but with more caution, Jack followed it. There wasn't a human he knew that could move that fast and the only other spirit he knew that could move as fast as himself was Bunny.

Keeping his staff in a defensive stance, Jack flew low to the ground, searching for the green blur. He wouldn't be caught in something again. Several trash cans tumbled over suddenly, and Jack immediately sent out a wave of frost.

"Ouch!" A feminine voice yelled, knocking over the only remaining trash can.

"Who's there?" Jack asked aggressively. He took his responsibilities as the newest Guardian seriously when he had to and since Pitch had been defeated, he didn't want any more problems for all of the children. He had to assume everyone was an enemy until proved otherwise.

"Oi! It's me, you bloody gowl!"

Jack narrowed his eyes, studying the green form as it moved back, holding its arm tightly. The figure was dressed in bright greens and long, curly brown hair. The arm that was being clutched tightly was covered in ice. Jack only felt slightly regretful about being so hasty. Once the spirit straightened up, Jack could see it was a woman very clearly. He knew it was a spirit since she had heard him speak.

"Oh, Frost! Nice seein' ye around."

Jack blinked. He had no idea who this person was.

"Ye a mog?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"What?" Jack asked, mocking her.

"Ye got any brains up there?" She asked again, pointing to her head.

"I do." He was confused, but the sight of her startled him to be speechless. Where was one of the other Guardians so they could introduce them? Now he was stuck, gawking at some strange girl and having no idea what to say.

"Bit busy, aye?" She pressed on for more of a conversation.

"Who are you?" He asked suddenly, wincing at the bluntness of it.

"Who? Don't ya know the Leprechaun when ya see her?"

"You're the Leprechaun?" He asked, thinking he was starting to sound like an idiot to her. Surely she thought he was a mog, or whatever that meant.

"Aye," She nodded, adjusting her green clothes, "What's the problem?"

"I just thought the Leprechaun was some short man, that's all. I wasn't expecting you." Jack finally lowered his staff, resting on it and finding a sudden fascination with her.

"Why does ev'ryone think I am a feen? I ain't short nor ginger! What pot o' gold are ye all talkin' 'bout anyway?" She asked angrily, obviously offended by his assumption. "Should I do a jig for ya?"

Jack laughed as she danced; her arms angling downward and her legs kicking off to the side like he had seen so many humans do on this day. She smiled crookedly and stopped dancing. Jack relaxed a bit more as she obviously wasn't any kind of threat to the children.

"Oi, Jack, since ya find me so amusin', I'll give ya my lucky clover. Never had a bit o' trouble with it by me side." She walked closer to him, pulling a pressed and obviously old looking four leaf clover out of her pocket. Jack reached out for it, smiling brightly. He found many things amusing and he had never received anything for it other than memories.

However, as soon as he touched the clover, it exploded. Green dust burst from it, covering Jack's white hair and snow-like hair instantly. As he coughed and hacked, waving his hands to clear his air, he heard her laugh mischievously. Her laughter was growing fainter and by the time he was able to see, she was gone. However, he was now wearing the green dust and a sour expression. He liked tricks and he liked playing tricked, but he didn't like when tricks were played on him.

This was obviously the reason why his fellow Guardians didn't like this day.

* * *

_Like I said, just something silly. I had to look up all of the Irish slang, so if I used it incorrectly, let me know._


End file.
